One Hundred Sketches
by quarterlifeincrisis
Summary: An idea blatantly stolen from other authors. One hundred sketches on Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Probably all post-Hogwarts, but we'll see what happens. Blah blah blah I don't own HP or the characters blah blah blah just borrowing...you know the drill. The first few are companions to my other piece, Five Years On.
1. 001 Beginnings

Hours after the fifth anniversary remembrance ceremony, they all returned to the Burrow and collapsed onto chairs and couches in the sitting room, many of them feeling almost as exhausted as they felt that first morning after the battle. Back then, they had no idea how emotions could exhaust them as much as adrenaline. Five years and five ceremonies later, they returned home, emotionally drained. They found spots to rest and close their eyes, some still holding back tears. Molly and Arthur retreated into the house, up to their bedroom. The children-all adults now-pretended not to notice.

Ginny glanced around the room. She looked at Bill and his family, sadness in their eyes but still enchanted by baby Dominique; Charlie seated in a chair with his head in his hands; Ron and Hermione with their hands entwined; Harry, who always looked guilty after the ceremony; Percy who had been the last to speak with Fred, sat with the family for a moment and then retreated up to his room; George and Angelina, who sat together on the couch and only recently stopped insisting they were "still just friends." It was a full house, but on the anniversary of the battle, they felt Fred's loss the most. Save for some sniffles and sighs, the room was nearly quiet.

Finally, she looked at Teddy and Victoire, who were camped in the corner with a few of George Ron's latest creations. Teddy kept looking up at the Weasleys. Ginny smiled watching him concentrate on keeping his face sad, but his eyes told another story. He was ready to laugh and play with Harry again, and every few moments he popped up from where he was sitting to see if he could laugh and play again. He'd attended enough of these ceremonies by now to know he was supposed to be sad afterwards, but he was so young, still. The enormity of his parents' sacrifice was still beyond him. Someday he'd understand, but not today. No, today, he and Victoire were small, happy children. Someday would come eventually, but not today.

Ginny launched off the couch and plopped down next to the children. She wanted to be around life after a half day of mourning. They beamed at her. "Auntie Ginny!" Victoire wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck and settled into her lap. Ginny gave her first and favorite niece a kiss on the forehead.

"Well hello there, birthday girl! I haven't talked to you all day. What are you and Teddy playing?"

"Nothing. Daddy took my frisbee." She pouted and crossed her arms, and Ginny noted that when she pouted, she bore and especially strong resemblance to Fleur.

"Her frisbee nearly took off my ear this morning," Bill spoke from across the room. "If it had got me, I'd have lost an ear and looked like George. People would start thinking our ears start falling off before we turn thirty."

Charlie raised his head for the first time, chuckling. "You don't want to know how many times I've nearly had my ears singed off by pissed off Horntails. Can you imagine that? They could call us the One-Eared Weasleys."

It was the much-needed break of laughter the room needed. Bill looked to Ron. "What about you, Ron? Fancy joining us? I'm sure George could arrange a little "accident" in the shop."

Ron called from the couch, "Sod off. I'll keep both ears, thanks. I've barely just grown back my fingernails and my eyebrow. I'm keeping my ears, you gits."

"Don't tempt me, Ron." George wiggled his eyebrows at Ron and mimed cutting off his ear with his wand, which earned him a throw pillow to the face from Rom.

Ginny smiled. "You know, I came close with a bludger from McManus in our last match versus Lancashire. I'd better keep my wits about me more often or I'll start looking like you lot, one ear and all."

George smiled and Ginny saw him slyly reach for his wand. She was too quick for him-again-and cast her infamous bat-bogey hex. It had been years since she needed it, but it felt good to cast it again. For just a moment, nothing had changed and the past five years were nearly forgotten. There was riotous laughter from her siblings and their spouses, and George swore up and down, trying to control his language in the presence of the children. Victoire and Teddy exploded in laughter and started jumping up and down. After the bat-bogeys stopped and George had reclaimed his composure, Molly entered the sitting room. Her eyes were red, but her voice was steady.

"Okay. Who's ready for lunch?"

Not a moment later, Percy emerged from his bedroom. It was Bill who spoke to him first. "C'mon on, Perce. Slice off your ear and join the rest of us. We've gotten quite used to it on George, it doesn't look half bad."

Percy's face displayed a mixture of confusion and disgust. "What? No."

He looked then at his mother, shoulders back. "I, er, I'll be right back. I've got to pop out and pick something up. Back in a bit." He was marching quickly toward the door when Molly stopped him.

"Percy, it's nearly time for lunch! Whatever it is can wait."

"I'll be back in a bit. You'll barely notice I'm missing, Mum."

On May 2nd, Molly liked to have her children close. Percy knew this, and returned to his mother and gave her a long hug. He spoke next, quietly.

"I've just got to to out for a few moments, Mum. I've got to pick something up. I'll be back in a few moments in plenty of time for lunch. I promise."

Molly pursed her lips and nodded in understanding. She didn't like it, but she was never in the mood to bicker on the anniversary. Percy left the house and seconds later they heard him Apparate away. She turned toward the room, her eyes landing on the children.

"All right then! Who is going to help me fix up lunch now?" The children leapt to their feet and raced toward her, begging her to pick them to help (as though she'd really choose between them.) She picked up Victoire and held her on her hip, whisking them both out of the kitchen. "Well then! Aren't I a lucky one? Two of my favorite children to help me in the kitchen! Miss Victoire, would you like to help me sample the frosting for your cake?

As George and Angelina stood to escape into the kitchen, George looked at Bill.

"It doesn't look half bad? _Half?_ That's it?" He shook his head. "Clearly, I've taught you nothing."


	2. 002 Introductions

"It's been over an hour. Just where is Percy?"

Molly Weasley peeked out the kitchen windows at the Burrow, more angry than worried by now. Too tired to put up a fight, she let Percy leave to "pick something up," and now she didn't know where he was. If it wasn't for Victoire's birthday party, she would have flipped the Burrow upside down in anger. Ron saw her seething, and he couldn't say he disagreed with her. There were two days a year when she wanted her family all together, and this was one of them.

It was George who spoke first. "He'll be back soon, Mum. He said he'd be back, and he will. He won't leave again."

Molly pursed her lips and turned away from the window. Ron wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a tear in her eye. They all remembered how Percy left years ago, and how much it hurt her. But George was reminding her that he came back, and none of them truly expected Percy to make that mistake again. After the battle, he returned home, and he was happy working part of the week from home. The Ministry was more than happy to accommodate him in his request, and Percy was working hard to repair his relationship with his parents. They'd made so much progress in the last five years. None of them, even Molly, truly expected Percy to make the same mistake twice.

The table was crowded with her family. Every year, they all came together to remember the battle and celebrate Victoire's birthday. As painful as it was, Molly looked forward to the afternoon every year. It was what they needed as a family, and it's what Fred would have wanted. George insisted on it every year.

Fleur came down the stairs, having successfully put Dominique down for a nap. Molly glanced around the table. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Harry, and Ginny. Arthur had taken an anxious Victoire and hungry Teddy for a walk in the orchard. The only one missing was Percy. Hermione spoke up next. "He'll be here, Molly." Everyone nodded in agreement, though Ron grumpily eyed the door. It was one thing to disappear on May 2nd. It was another to make him wait for lunch.

Almost on cue, they heard a crack out in the garden. George smiled. "See? Right on time." Molly, still put out by his "quick trip," that had lasted far longer than she expected, prepared for battle. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her hands were on her hips, and her lips were still pursed. She wasn't about to let Percy off the hook for disappearing, today of all days.

All of that was forgotten, however, when Percy walked into the kitchen, followed by...a girl.

Molly started in on him immediately. "Percy Ignatius Weasley, you promised me..." Her voice trailed off as she slowly registered this young woman's presence in her home. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, dear. Percy, you didn't tell me you were bringing home a guest. My goodness! Percy, stop standing there and be a gentleman. Introduce this young lady. I trust she wasn't just wandering about the lane when you decided to bring her in."

If Percy's ears weren't already pink, they certainly were now. As he stammered, his face turned quickly from pink to red, and Ron reckoned he might have melted through the floor.

"Uh, er, yes. Sorry I'm late, we weren't,uh...yes. right. Mum, everyone, this...um, ah, this is Audrey. She's my...my..."

The young woman looked at him, a slight smile on her face, eyebrows raised. Percy wouldn't look her in the eye. He was staring at the floor, hoping that he could get through this and maybe none of them would give this a second thought. He nearly whispered the words, as though he were ashamed of them somehow.

"She's my girlfriend."

Molly's jaw dropped, as did those of Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Angelina. The kitchen at the Burrow had never been so quiet. If any of them had thought to listen close enough, they might have been able to hear the earth turning on its axis.

After a moment, the Weasley boys sprung into action. Molly raced toward Percy, making sounds that sounded like she wasn't sure if she wanted to squeal or cry happy tears. Hermione and Angelina looked at each other across the table, eyes wide, and started laughing. Charlie and George shouted welcomes to Audrey and leaped up from their chairs. They each put an arm around her and led her into the kitchen. Bill pulled up another chair at the end of the table, and Ron stretched the table to accommodate everyone and summoned another place setting for Audrey. Some quick rearranging placed her right between George and Ginny remained speechless, wide-eyed, and slack-jawed.

"Oh, come _in_, Audrey! _Please!_" George was beaming and led her to her seat.

"Pour you a drink?" Charlie asked. He grabbed a pitcher of pumpkin juice from the table.

"Audrey, was it?" asked Ron. "You _must_ tell us everything about yourself!"

"Yeah, like how you got yourself tied up with this prat." Harry snorted, as Ginny had found her voice.

Audrey was lovely. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled back, and it fell in soft waves down her back. Her soft brown eyes sparkled and she was smiling as she glanced around the table. Clearly, she had been told to expect this kind of welcome from Percy's brothers.

"Percy, Percy! Come join us, won't you?" Charlie pulled his younger brother into the room, with Molly trailing behind. Molly beamed at her son, her earlier annoyance all but forgotten. Charlie pushed him into the chair opposite Audrey. His face was still flaming red, and he eyed an apology to Audrey, who was miraculously still smiling. Percy glared at every one of them, daring them to continue. Audrey had been in the kitchen for less than five minutes and he'd already been embarrassed ten times over.

Just then, Arthur opened the door and ushered in Victoire and Teddy. He saw Percy, and smiled happily. "Ah, Percy! Just in time. Now we can all settle down to lunch together. I couldn't keep these two away any longer." Molly nearly bum-rushed her husband, bumping into chairs and her children to get to his side. "Arthur! Percy's brought home a guest! _Look!_"

"What?" Arthur was clearly confused. He looked quizzically at Molly, then at Percy, then to Audrey. "Oh." Everyone at the table stared at Arthur and smiled. None of them were able to hold in their emotions.

"_Oh!_" Ginny snorted again. It wasn't just that Percy had a girlfriend. He'd dated before, and his unusually high standards had been fodder for family jokes for years. The fascination came from the fact that Percy had never brought a girl _home_ before. He couldn't have surprised his family any more if he had walked into the kitchen naked.

Audrey was remarkably pretty. Percy had always dated women who were accomplished and intelligent; it was a point of pride for Percy, who always thought himself above looks. Audrey was a notable exception.

"Dad, Audrey. Audrey, Dad." Percy waved his hands between the two, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley! Percy's told me so much about you! About all of you, actually."

"Arthur, please. And you..you're Audrey? And you're...Percy's..."

"Girlfriend, yes," she finished.

"Girlfriend. Wow." Arthur was still shaking her hand.

"Dad, Dad, stop. Just stop. In fact, all of you, stop." Percy was looking around the table, pointing fingers. He knew his brothers all too well.

"Oi, Percy! That hurts. We're just happy to meet this young lady, aren't we?" George looked to the table, and his siblings were all to eager to agree. Angelina chimed in,"Oh, yes, we're just happy to meet her!" and George beamed at her.

"That is rubbish. All of you, stop, or we'll leave right now." Percy's ears were still red, and he was still shooting death glares around the table. "This was clearly a mistake. If it wasn't Victoire's birthday-"

"Percy, it's fine, really." Audrey was smiling. She seemed to expect this treatment from his family, and if she was bothered by it, she knew better than to express it.

"Oh, see now? We have Audrey's blessing!" Ron couldn't remember a time when he'd been able to hold something like this over Percy. Probably never. "Now, about how long have you been seeing my beloved older brother, here?"

"Just over six months now, actually. He talks about you all non-stop. I feel like I know you all already."

"Six months!" Molly gaped. Eyes widened around the table. Percy may have discussed his family with Audrey, but he'd certainly never mentioned Audrey to any of them. Molly started counting on her fingers, trying to remember when Percy might have slipped out and failed to mention he was going out on repeated dates with his _girlfriend._

"Six months!" Ron echoed. "Oooh Percy, Mum'll never forgive you for this. You've denied the poor woman six months of Audrey! Mum, can you believe-AH!"

Ron bent over, rubbing his knee and cursing at Percy, who they all had forgotten was more than proficient with his non-verbal spells.

Charlie and George leaned in to Audrey, too excited to let this chance slip by. They asked her all sorts of questions, and somehow managed to circle them back to why on earth she was dating Percy Weasley. Hermione, Harry, Angelina, and Fleur shared knowing looks. They were just as eager to share in the teasing, but they knew this wasn't their moment. Percy's brothers had been waiting for _years_ for something like this. They all had reason to tease Percy, and they were more than happy to wait their turn.

"Tell me, has he shown you his Prefect badge yet?" asked George. "Still proud of that, he is."

"Shut it right now," hissed Percy.

George pretended he hadn't heard. "Or his Head Boy badge? Did he tell you how we bewitched it to say "Bighead Boy" instead? It looked much better."

"George, I swear..."

"Stuff it, Weatherby."

By the end of lunch, Audrey had been appropriately grilled by nearly every member of the family. They knew she was the oldest of two children and was born in the north of England. They knew her shoe size, and her favorite color. George asked her why none of them remembered her from Hogwarts, and she told them that she was born in England and raised in Austria. Her father worked for the Austrian Ministry, and she and her sister attended an Austrian boarding school, where they had lessons in both English and French. Fleur's ears perked up and she raced from the end of the table to push Bill out of the way and she immediately engaged Audrey in conversation in French.

"Molly pulled Percy away from the table. Hermione and Ginny helped clear away the dishes. "She's just lovely, Percy, really."

""Thanks, Mum." He was still aggravated by his brothers' display during lunch and glared at Charlie. "If they don't stop, I swear I'll-"

"I agree, Percy, She seems wonderful." Hermione offered a small smile, and Percy softened a little.

"Only Ginny remained quiet. "Well, let's hear it then." Percy was bracing himself against Ginny's reaction.

Ginny was quiet for a moment, and then shrugged. "She seems great, Percy. I like her. I can't find anything wrong with her."

Percy beamed at Ginny. "Thank you. That...that means quite a bit."

Ginny smiled back. "Except that she seems interested in the likes of you. That _is_ a bit odd." Percy's face hardened and he lunged at his sister, and it looked like he was aiming for a headlock. Ginny, however, proved too quick and darted off into the sitting room with Teddy and Victoire. Percy was right behind her, and she held up Victoire in defense. "You wouldn't try and hurt me now, would you Perce?" She grinned slyly, knowing that she had bested him temporarily. He glanced over his shoulder at Audrey, who was still engaged in conversation with Fleur. Bill was seated next to her and winked at Percy. "I may never forgive you for this, Percy. Fleur's been waiting ages to have a real conversation in French." Percy immediately perked up. "Audrey's quite fluent, actually. Did she tell you-"

"Cake! Who wants cake?" Molly called from the kitchen. "Everyone, all of you, out into the garden for birthday cake." Everyone piled out into the garden, following the lead of two very excited little children. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were alone in the kitchen with Percy and Audrey.

Percy intercepted Audrey and began to lead her out into the garden, but not before Ginny called them.

"You know, Percy. I just have one question."

He turned around to face her, exasperated.

"What I can't figure out is why you were gone so long."

Percy hesitated, and said, "Audrey wasn't ready yet, and for reasons beyond me, she wanted to look presentable this afternoon. I was being a gentleman and didn't rush her."

"Ah, makes sense then. Your jumper is on inside out, by the way."

Audrey's face flushed and she turned away from Ginny and Percy, and Percy turned red from his ears on down. Ginny winked at Percy and walked out, followed by a hysterical Ron and Harry. Percy and Audrey were staring at the floor. "I am so, so sorry about that," Percy apologized.

Ron, unfortunately, wasn't quite out of earshot. "_You're _sorry? _I'm_ sorry I didn't notice first."


	3. 003 Conversations

Dessert with the Weasleys was always an affair, especially once young children were again added to the mix. Bits of frosting always seemed to fly through the air, and Hermione nearly always had some lost in her hair. Victoire refused all bits of frosting with flowers or decorations, and Teddy disliked any frosting that was "too pale." The logistics of dessert with the extended Weasley clan meant too many chairs and not enough room at the table, mismatched plates and silverware, comparing the size of your slice to the person next to you, and bumping elbows while you ate. There was shouting and reaching, napkins shared across the table, and the occasional swipe on frosting on a cheek or a nose, sometimes out of cheekiness and sometimes out of affection. Dessert was the loudest course at any meal with the Weasleys.

Harry loved it.

Audrey seemed to revel in it as well. Harry and Audrey were seated across from one another, and he noticed that her smile seemed as big as his own as she looked around the table.

"It's pretty great, isn't it?"

"It really is. I've never met a family quite like this one. It's so remarkably different from how I grew up."

"I know what you mean."

Audrey didn't look at Harry, but kept her eyes on Percy as she spoke. "He doesn't always know how lucky he is. I always wanted a bigger family. My father was so entangled with the Ministry in Austria that most evenings we were home, it was my sister Marie and our mother at the table. And once my sister was a bit older, she was often off with her friends, and Mother never truly pushed for family dinners. I actually think I ate alone more often than with my family by the time I left school."

Harry nodded. He understood this all too well. He had taken his meals with the Dursleys, but he couldn't say he had ever enjoyed them. Eating alone would have been an improvement.

Before he could elaborate, Audrey broke her gaze and leaned forward. "I have to say, I'm quite honored to meet you. All three of you, actually." She nodded to Ron and Hermione, seated to Harry's left. Nearly in sync, the trio nodded politely and then glanced downward awkwardly dealing with the attention that had once again been paid to them.

"Blimey, that's amazing! How'd you do that?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sorry? How'd I do what?"

"How'd you get all of them to shut up like that, all at once? I've been trying to do it for ages."

Harry and Hermione laughed, and Ron reached around Harry and punched his sister in the shoulder.

As their laughter subsided, Audrey looked to Ron. "In all seriousness, I told Percy I was excited to meet you. I was still in Austria at the time, but my mother's parents are both Muggle-born. They went into hiding until after the war."

The trio nodded, and Harry squeezed Hermione's hand. She still kept her scar covered because she disliked the attention. By modifying her parents memories, she had irreversibly damaged their relationship, and she'd worked at repairing it much like Percy had worked to repair his relationship with his parents. She knew all too well how she would have gone into hiding with her parents if she'd ever had any doubts about fighting Voldemort with Harry.

Audrey knew she'd stepped into dangerous territory and had made the conversation awkward. She darted her eyes away and began to wrack her brain for a way out.

"Um, anyway, when I first met Percy and he introduced himself, I must've made a complete fool of myself, because he said, 'My name is Percy Weasley,' and I said, 'Oh! You're Ron Weasley's brother!'"

Ginny turned and spit out her drink, Harry and Hermione exploded with laughter, and Ron's face lit up with a grin Harry had only seen one time before. Harry could have imagined Percy's face in that moment. He'd worked for years to distinguish himself from his brothers, to rise above. While he'd made amends and had been welcomed back into the family with open arms, his ambitions had not changed. Percy was eager to rise in the Ministry, though he wasn't so quick to break ties and step on heads to get there anymore.

"Oh Percy! Percy!" Ron called to his older brother and leaned back in his chair with his hands folded behind his head.

"Tell me, Percy. How does it feel to be _Ron Weasley's_ brother?"

From further down the table, Percy rolled his eyes and shook his head, then rushed over to Audrey. "What are they saying now? What did he say? I knew this was a mistake. Please, Audrey. I'll escort you home."

"What did I say? She just told me what she said when you met!"

"I did, Percy, really," said Audrey. "Don't be angry with him, it's all in fun."

"Besides," said Ron. "I don't think I've ever had the fortune of hearing any of you lot called 'Ron Weasley's brother.' A bloke could get used to that."

Coming from behind, George clapped his hands on Ron's shoulders. "Ah, but you forget, mate, that we have a professional Quidditch player in the family. We're all _Ginny Weasley's_ brothers these days."

"As it should be!' Ginny called.

George smiled at his sister. "I've lost count of the number of customers who come into the shop asking me to hand something to you to sign, or who want me to nick something of yours to sell back to them."

Ginny smiled back. "I've always said the Harpies have the best fans in all of Quidditch."

Charlie's ears had perked up. "Someone say 'Quidditch?' You all fancy a game? I'm in. Still plenty of daylight left."

At once, eyes lit up around the table, and Harry and Bill ran to the shed to grab brooms. It had been years since they all had played together, and none of them wanted to let the opportunity pass. Charlie and Ron cleared away the tables to make room, and George started forming makeshift teams. Within minutes, he had Harry, Ginny, Ron, and himself against Charlie, Angelina, and Bill. "We're one short!" he called.

Ron was pleading with Hermione to join in. "But you're not a bad flyer! You're loads better now. You can keep up easily."

"Playing what? Beater against George? Chaser against Angelina or Ginny? No, not a chance."

Ron looked around the yard. "Fleur! Fleur you can play! We've got an extra bat here-" he sighed and turned away. Fleur had just settled into a chair with Dominique, who needed to nurse.

"So what, no Beaters then? Or Dad! Dad, join us! It's been ages since you played with us."

Arthur smiled from across the garden and shook his head.

"No, not today. Maybe against the small ones some day soon. I can't keep up with you lot anymore."

Just when it looked like someone would have to sit out, Charlie turned hesitantly toward Audrey and Percy.

"Percy? Or Audrey, would you...like to join us?" He was trying to be polite. None of them truly expected any girlfriend of Percy's would have a remote interest in Quidditch. It was Percy who spoke first.

"Audrey's actually quite a fair flyer. She's a good Quidditch player."

Audrey elaborated, "I played Chaser for our house team in school. We won the house trophy every year. Team captain for three years."

Charlie and Ron exchanged looks of shock, and Charlie immediately pulled Audrey to her feet and thrust a broom in her hands. "Oooh, why hasn't Percy brought you 'round before? You are in good company, my friend. We've got a family of team captains here. Harry, Angelina, Ginny, and I were all Gryffindor captains. George played Beater with Fred, and Ron's not a bad Keeper. We all played for Hogwarts. You could say we're a bit fanatic."

"Percy's told me! I hear you were quite good. He says you could've played-"

"For England, yeah yeah," Charlie finished. "My glory days are behind me. Only one of us is a professional, and that's Ginny, but I suppose-"

"Percy's told me all about her, yes."

It was clear that Audrey's Quidditch prowess elevated her to a new standing with the Weasleys. Anyone who fancied Quidditch was welcome, and anyone who could play decently was nearly always welcomed with open arms.

A quick draw made Ginny and Angelina unofficial captains, and the two family teams kicked off. Hermione and Percy sat on the sidelines with Fleur, Arthur, and Molly, and Teddy and Victoire ran on the ground underneath cheering and begging to play.

The remaining chairs were scattered around the yard, and Hermione found herself sitting next to Percy, with Arthur and Molly within listening distance, and Fleur close by. Hermione looked at her extended family playing in the air, and then at Arthur and Molly. They were holding hands and smiling as they watched their children play, and Hermione couldn't help but smile, too. On her left, Percy was watching the action in the sky and squinting. They were too alike. Both were bookish, and at times, preferred to be alone. They had no athletic prowess and didn't pretend to, yet somehow found themselves attached to two people who loved to play.

"She really cares for you," she said.

"Who? What? Oh, Audrey? Yes...you think?"

Hermione nodded. "I can tell."

Percy digested this information, nodding silently.

"How can you tell?"

"I just can. She smiles when she talks about you, or when she's looking at you. She hasn't stopped smiling all day, actually."

This made Percy smile.

"You know, you may only get a few more months before your mum starts nagging you about," Hermione stopped, and in her best Molly Weasley voice, continued, "'where this relationship is going.'"

Percy nodded and laughed. He looked over Hermione's shoulder to see if his parents were listening. Satisfied that their attention was firmly on the game, he continued, "I know, I know," he said. "It's part of the reason I brought her today. I knew I couldn't keep her a secret much longer, and I didn't want to. But if I didn't bring her by today, when would I bring her? May 2nd is...important. Anyone new has to know that. It's a part of all of us."

Hermione nodded, understanding.

"Well, all things considered, I think she did remarkably well today," she said.

"I do, too. No thanks to some of that lot," he said, pointing to the sky.

They turned their heads up and watched in silence for a few minutes.

"They're all remarkably good, really," he said.

"They are. I'm always surprised that Charlie and Harry didn't want to pursue it further."

"Angelina, too. She's not giving Ginny an inch." He paused here, and debated asking his next question. Finally deciding it was worth it.

"How do you do it, you and Ron?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean...you're both so different. I don't know that I ever saw him read a book until he met you, and I can't say I've ever heard you say a thing about Quidditch outside of Hogwarts."

She smiled.

"And there are other differences, too," he continued. "I guess...how do you do it, when you're so different? Was it the war, or...something else?"

Hermione kept her eyes on the game, cheering on her husband and his siblings. She dropped her eyes and looked at Percy.

"Well," she started, "It isn't always easy. There are times when we are so far apart that it seems impossible we can come to an agreement. And then, there are other times when we're nearly in agreement, and we find some common ground. But just because we bicker or row...we still care for each other a great deal."

She paused, biting her lip, trying to find the right words.

"As for the obvious differences, well...it's who we are. I wish he was more well read, he wishes I cheered for the Cannons. But we still talk about what we love, and we can appreciate that the other one cares for something we don't. I read aloud and he listens, and he'll listen to a match on the wireless and explain when I can't follow."

"And you don't get bored?"

"Bored with Ron? Oh no, not at all. It works. I think we keep each other on our toes. After everything, I don't know that he could ever be content to be bored. I know I wouldn't be."

"Do you think it was the war that brought you together? Would you have given him a second look if the war, Vol-all of it...if that had never happened? Do you think you would have found each other?"

Hermione smiled and looked back up at the game. She kept her eyes on the sky as she spoke.

"It definitely wasn't the war. We'd been friends, remember? Before the war, he was the bravest, funniest, most loyal person I knew. The war didn't change that at all."

"Really."

"Really. I suppose in some way it expedited things, or it changed things, but in the end, it was always Ron."

They watched in silence for a few more minutes. Eventually, Charlie caught the Snitch, and they all started to fly down to the ground. Victoire stood on the sidelines, hands on her hips. "Daddy! I want to play! I want to fly with you!"

Bill looked to his siblings. "Another round, then? First to ten wins?" He had barely finished speaking by the time the rest of them took back to the sky. He grabbed Victoire and held her close. Harry swooped down and picked up Teddy. "Can't have you missing out, can we?"

"Bill! Bill, please be careful!" Fleur called from the side. She had handed Dominique off to Molly and Arthur, and she rushed over to Bill. "She is still so small, Bill! I want you to be careful with her."

"Aren't I always?" He leaned down and kissed her quickly. "We'll all be careful with her. I promise."

Percy sat watching this with great interest. He turned to Hermione again.

"So that's it, then?"

"I guess so."

"You think it was just...what then? Fate? That you were 'meant to be?' You really would have ended up together, no matter what?"

"Yes, I do. Fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it. We're better together."

"I don't know that I'll ever understand it. I will never figure out how you all manage to make it work."

"How do you mean?"

"Well...it's just...it seems so hard, you know? Not just you and Ron, but all of you. Bill and Fleur, look at them. She barely spoke English when they met. And my parents, they lost a child and dealt with years of my dad's position and lack of respect at the Ministry, on top of being blood traitors. And you and Ron...and Harry and Ginny! What about them? I mean, they're practically a miracle. And George and Angelina are married for all intents and purposes, and look at everything they had to overcome. I just...I can't figure it out. How do any of you make it work?"

Hermione smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know. We just...do."

"That's it?"

She nodded. "Pretty much. I guess Ron and I just try not to think about it too much. You could practically lose your mind trying to make sure you did everything properly, but that's just not marriage. It's...complicated. It's sloppy, and there are tears and rows and things that drive you mad. But there's also laughter and silliness. And love. Can't forget that," she said as she winked at him.

She paused, and then continued. "There will always be disagreements, and we'll never see eye-to-eye on everything. I think I'd lose my mind if I tried to see his way on everything. Ron, too. And honestly? If we never disagreed, I don't think it would work. It's part of what makes us work."

Percy smiled. "I cant imagine if you two never bickered."

"Have you told her yet?"

"Told her what?"

Hermione was smiling, and she glanced up at Audrey. Percy stared at her silently, and Hermione kept smiling, watching Percy get lost.

"So...have you?"

"Have I...oh! Oh, um, er...no. No I haven't. It's not...it's not obvious is it?"

"I'd be lying if I told you no."

He groaned. Public displays of affection did not come easy for Percy, and even in private, he could be guarded. Hermione knew it would be a huge leap of faith for him to express himself to plainly, even if she was certain Audrey felt the same.

Percy looked at his hands, and Hermione pressed on. "Do you know how I can tell? Because of the way you're fretting. You're Percy, and you want everything to be perfect, just like always, but this is different. You didn't bring her to a Sunday dinner, you brought her today. If you didn't want her to be a part of your life, I don't believe you'd have brought her today. And I've never seen you fuss like this over anyone. She's brought you to a new level of stammering. And the way you look at one another...it's pretty clear."

"Let me tell you this," she said. "Once I knew I loved Ron, not just liked him, but loved him, everything else was easy. We argue, we disagree, we don't always like the same things, but we love one another. And there aren't any differences between us that could change that. Not in the least."

Percy was nodding again. "Can I ask you, was it strange? When you and Ron were together, was is strange for Harry? Or being around Harry? Or any of the family, I suppose. I've always wondered."

"You know, I expected it to be. But it really wasn't. Right away, I asked Harry how he felt about it, because neither of us wanted to hurt him. And he laughed at me! He looked me in the eye and laughed at me. And then he said no, it wasn't going to be strange at all because we'd likely still bicker, and that part of our relationship wouldn't change. But he said that he'd seen it coming for a while, and then one day...there it was."

"As for everyone else...it was a little awkward. More for us than them, I think. I mean, how do you look at a woman you've known since you were eleven, and now you're snogging her son? It was...strange. Harry and Ginny helped, though. _That_ was more awkward for Ron than becoming 'us' around anyone else."

Percy tore his eyes away from the sky and smiled at her. "I'm glad I talked to you, Hermione."

"I am, too. As I said, I like Audrey quite a bit. You're a good fit, the two of you."

"I think so, too. I hope so."

Hermione paused, unsure whether or not she should speak again. She watched Percy, who was watching Audrey intensely. She looked over her shoulder at Arthur and Molly, who were still holding Dominique and making the chubby baby squeal and giggle. She loved being a part of this family. When she spoke, she lowered her voice.

"I'm so glad you both came today, Percy. You're so proud to be a Weasley. It shows."

His ears reddened, and he lowered his eyes.

"I am. I'm quite proud of them, all of them. I didn't always love them. I wanted to, but I didn't. And I still have so much guilt...the things I said...the things I did..."

"I think it's time to let that go."

"I tell myself that all the time. And then I think about my parents, how I hurt my mother...they all just forgave me, just like that. And after a while, I realized that they were still proud to have me as their son and their brother. Still! After all of it! And I was so ashamed to call myself a Weasley. They were all so brave, and I was-"

"A Gryffindor."

"Right. Some Gryffindor."

"You came back when it mattered, when they needed you the most. You know they could never truly shut you out."

"I don't know why any of them forgave me, especially Mum and Dad."

"I think...I think that's just what parents do." Her eyes had started to fill with tears, and Percy at her. He understood. They had both made choices that deeply hurt their parents, and in the end, they were forgiven, but would likely spend the rest of their lives trying to make up for it.

Percy was staring off into the distance. Hermione looked at his furrowed brows and the uncertainty in his eyes. She'd seen that look countless times before, but never from Percy.

"You know, you're more like Ron than you realize."

A small smile formed on his face. "Thank you. That...that means quite a bit coming from you. I really am proud of him, you know. Growing up, we all made it so hard on him, but I should have spent more time learning from him than berating him."

"I think you're all good men. You've learned from each other."

They watched the rest of the game in silence. Bill had traded places with Angelina, who was now playing Keeper. Victoire was settled safely in front of him, and he flew the broom with on arm around her firmly. Ginny handed her the Quaffle, and Bill flew within inches of Ron, who feigned right, and Bill flew forward so Victoire could drop the Quaffle through the hoop. There were cheers all around, and finally the two teams descended to the ground. Bill slid his daughter off the broom, and she ran excitedly towards her mother. Harry landed with Teddy on his lap and when Charlie landed, he handed him the Snitch. The small boy immediately ran to Hermione, shaking the Snitch and waving it wildly.

"Uncle Charlie caught it! He's the best Seeker ever! He said I could keep this!"

Hermione laughed. "Your Uncle Charlie is a terrific Seeker. One of the best there ever was."

"But he's _not_ as good as Aunt Ginny. I want to be a Chaser like her. But I want to play on the Tornadoes!"

Ron, overhearing as he landed, scoffed at this. "Teddy, c'mere. What did I tell you about the Tornadoes?"


End file.
